earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Lauren Snyder
History Lauren Snyder: 1992 - 2013 Lauren Snyder was a good kid from a loving family. Her father was an architect and her mother was a homemaker. She had a younger brother named Ben and he was not obnoxious like most little brother are. Lauren really had everything going for her, and to top it off, she was a redhead, which means life was pretty much perfect for her. Then the Snyder family took a mini-vacation from their home town in Platinum Flats to go see San Francisco. After a night of seeing the sights, the family retired to their hotel room to catch some sleep. It was in the middle of the night that Lauren woke up to find a car had been flung into their twelfth story hotel room, immediately killing Mr. and Mrs. Snyder in their sleep. Lauren found Ben still asleep and though the debris had blocked the exit, she carried her little brother to the missing wall and awaited rescue. As she waited, Lauren must have had a horrifying view of the Battle of Alcatraz. It did not take long for her to realize that her parents’ killer had been Sinestro as the Yellow Lantern flung cars left and right in an attempt to fend off the combined powers of the Justice League of America, the Titans, and the U.S. Military. Eventually, the kids were saved by the Green Lantern’s light of John Stewart’s ring. After checking to make sure she and her brother were unharmed and giving his condolences on her loss, John dropped the Snyder kids off at police barricade and then flew back into the fight. Lauren and her brother moved to Coast City after the funeral of their parents, moving in with their grandparents, Lauren tried to remain positive despite the pain, trying to be the strong older sister for Ben. This desire to protect and intense, hidden anger at Sinestro inclined Lauren to fantasy, often daydreaming about being a Green Lantern. When Coast City got its own Green Lantern, Lauren took this as a sign. She followed the heroic escapades of all the Lanterns very closely. Deciding that if she was going to be a Lantern someday, she would have some experience, she enrolled in the Coast City Police Department and graduated at top of her class. Then, on her first day of patrol, Lauren’s life met with tragedy once again…Oracle Files: Lauren Snyder (1/2) Malice: 2013 - Present Within five hours of her fist day as a cop, Lauren was to respond to her own neighborhood as it was the scene of a battle between a Green Lantern (Hal) and Sinestro. Within moments of her arrival via patrol cruiser, she saw Sinestro hurl Hal into a tanker and watch a huge fireball erupt with such force as to throw Lauren back where she hit her head on the street. Minutes later, Lauren awoke to see the carnage. The tanker had destabilized several buildings in the area, causing them to crumble. Seeing the number of dead being pulled from the wreckage, Lauren remembered her own brother. Lauren got there just in time to watch as Sinestro plucked Ben and another child from the ranks of the scattering masses fleeing their crumbling school. She watched in horror as Sinestro encased the kids in golden bubbles and shot them into the sky in different directions, forcing Hal Jordan to choose to save the children or pursue Sinestro as he now fled. Hal chose to save a child, but the child he went after was not Ben. Lauren did her best to chase the bubble on foot but that only gave her a chance to see the bubble disappear seconds later and watch Ben plummeted screaming and kicking. That moment of impact crushed Ben’s spine and shattered Lauren’s soul. At the end of her funeral leave, Lauren did not report back to duty. Instead she took her duty weapon and drove across the country to Midway City where she got an apartment in the building across from John Stewart’s and staked it out for weeks, living on rage and Ramen noodles. Then the inevitable happened, a man showed up that met the basic look of the Green Lantern that failed to save her brother. Lauren grabbed her gun and headed for the door, intent on killing both Lanterns, but glass shattered behind her and drew her attention to a red ring on the floor, in the middle of her window’s broken glass. Lauren placed the ring on her finger and then was pulled from our planet and taken to Ysmault for indoctrination. Having returned just recently, calling herself “Malice”, Lauren has shown herself to still be driven by rage specially concerning the Lantern Corps.Oracle Files: Lauren Snyder (2/2) UPDATE Lauren Snyder was Canonized by the Anti-Monitor and is no more. Resources Powers * Artifact: Lauren has been chosen to join the ranks of a secret team hand-picked by the mysterious Monitor based on some metaphysical element in her that will be of some considerable use in some confrontation in the future. * Red Lantern Ring (Second-Degree Mastery) ** Rage Plasma: Anyone putting on a Red Lantern ring can vomit blood red plasma, which has been described as napalm and acid mixed together, it burns away at anything. Flames caused by this burning plasma will burn even in space. The effect it has on living beings, aside from immense pain, is to cause their blood to figuratively boil with rage and cloud their mind with anger. Only those with indomitable willpower (whether temporarily caused or a quality of their being) have been shown to resist this effect. This acidic plasma will burn through just about anything (has been shown to hurt Kryptonians and Apokalyptans) with time and plasma spit over another power ring will temporarily corrupt the power ring, depleting their internal energy at an accelerated rate and greatly interfering with the ring's other abilities. Lantern Batteries are able to dispel rage plasma. ** Energy Projection: The ring can be used to fire blasts of Rage energy. This power is unique as it takes the form of rage-energized plasma or blood, and not the usual energetic blast of Lantern light. The ring can project this blood as a blast that has the effect of a concussive blast with high destructive capability. The blast comes more powerful and precise with greater mastery levels. ** Force Field: The ring can create force fields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around the wearer. With the cosmic duties of the ring wielder, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force field around the wearer, protecting them from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force field, body temperature is maintained, and vitals are monitored to adjust environmental conditions accordingly to provide maximum comfort inside the protected field. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are also stabilized for the ring wielder. The force-field can be created instantaneously by the ring itself as a defense mechanism to protect its wearer. ** Flight: By the manipulation of anti-gravitation and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. ** Energy Constructs: At this level, the ring can form constructs of Rage energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's rage. A Red Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the appropriate amount of rage necessary to will it into existence and the willpower to appropriately shape it. The constructs are made out of red energy, which is a tangible form of pure rage, and they exist only as long as a Red Lantern is fueling it with their rage. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the rage of the Red Lantern creating them. The types of constructs usually reflect the ring wearer's personality. ** Rage Armor: At this level, the ring wearer can create a solid construct that takes the form of armored plates that protect the wearer. This construct is permanent until dispelled by the ring or is forcibly removed from the body of the Red Lantern. The exact look of this armor varies depending on the personality of the wearer. It is worth noting that Lauren is exceptionally gifted at this particular use of her ring and her armor is considerably stronger those produced by other young Red Lanterns. Abilities * Police Training: Despite her lack of actual experience, Lauren was a trained police officer and she is well-versed in police procedure, use of firearms, and hand to hand combat. * Indomitable Will: One of two prerequisites for being a Red Lantern, Lauren has an intense willpower and though it can be affected by internal and external factors, causing it to wax and wane, her baseline is usually in the range where she is highly resistant or even immune to the effects of mind control or telepathic probes. * Boundless Rage: The second prerequisites for being a Red Lantern, Lauren an intense anger and rage that can never be truly quelled, only focused and channeled, and occasionally restrained. It is this quality that allows Lauren to power her Lantern Ring. Weaknesses * Hope Influence: Constructs created by a Blue Lantern Ring will immediately dispel any hard-light creations formed by a Red Lantern ring if the wearers are of equal mastery. A Red Lantern must be two levels of mastery over a Blue Lantern in order to maintain their constructs when opposed by a Blue Lantern's own constructs. It is believed that a seventh degree Red Lantern is not affected by this restriction. * Love Influence: Love can be difficult for a red lantern. As love is the opposite of anger on the spectrum, any Red Lantern who feels a sufficient love for another being will have difficulty channeling the powers of their ring. Red Lanterns of higher mastery levels usually have greater control over their emotions and are better able to focus their rage to overcome this weakness. * Regained Sentience: Though the Red Lantern may have regained their mind at this level, they still must fight through the fugue of anger and rage that continually cloud their thoughts and drive their actions.Deluxe Oracle File: Lauren Snyder Trivia and Notes Trivia * Lauren was partnered with the Czarnian Adept Red Lantern known as Apex. Both are members of the Challengers and both are supervised by a secret operative, who is apparently Atrocitus' lieutenant on Earth. * Lauren does not skip. Period. No. Never happening. * Lauren bites her nails... big-time. * Lauren is a cat person. She can't stand dogs. She has never explained why this is. Possibly allergic? * Lauren has an incredible sense of direction, on Earth. Always knows the direction they are traveling and rarely gets lost, even in unfamiliar areas. * Lauren's favorite food is lobster. It was the last meal she had with her mother and father. * Lauren has a collection of antique spoons. It was a hobby she sort of inherited from her mother. * Lauren has a weakness for corny pickup lines. * Lauren types with one finger. Not that computer savvy. * Lauren does not believe in relationships, not only for herself but others' as well. She feels love is a sham... or at least that is what she says. * Lauren loves any reality television show about fashion. It is difficult to pry her off the couch when one of those catches her interest. * Lauren can't stand pajamas and sleeps in the nude. * Lauren enjoys nightclubs and mosh-pits in her free time. The louder the music, the better. * Despite her interest in loud, pulsing music; Lauren’s actual preferred choice of music is a mix of rock and classical, her listening to classical music makes people unsettled as it actually seems to sort of calm her down. * Lauren is a serious muscle car enthusiast. * Lauren has recently been learning the art of glass working. She believes she is a young savant in the art, despite all evidence to the contrary. Notes * Lauren Snyder/Malice is an original character created by TheScarletMercenary. Links and References * Appearances of Lauren Snyder Category:Original Characters Category:TheScarletMercenary/Creator Category:Erased From Continuity Category:Candidates for deletion